


bumper cars

by verba



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verba/pseuds/verba
Summary: Minkyung focused solely on the girl in the black car, completely oblivious to her surroundings.Until she heard a yell.





	bumper cars

“Eight.. nine.. and ten,” the operator said, closing the gate behind Minkyung as she and nine others made their way towards the vacant bumper cars. Surveying the floor, Minkyung spotted a car, the same shade of blue as her hair, the number one imprinted on the front. 

A grin of determination on her face, she jogged eagerly towards the vehicle, past a pink haired girl whose eyes followed her every move and a smaller girl, too small to ride without an adult, who sat beside her, smiling and waving towards who was presumably her mother with a camera pointed at the girls.

As Minkyung fastened her seatbelt and familiarised herself with the controls of the bumper car she noticed a black-haired girl in a car next to her which, like Minkyung’s, corresponded with her hair colour. From what she could tell, the girl next to her was around the same height as Minkyung, yet her smile was brighter than anyone else’s she’d ever seen.

The bell to signal the start of the session rang and the girl next to Minkyung wished her good luck and sped off, with Minkyung following behind shortly after.

The smell of candy floss and the sound of typical fairground music and cheers around the resort were drowned out as Minkyung focused solely on the girl in the black car, completely oblivious to her surroundings. 

Until she heard a yell.

Minkyung turned her neck to the side and spotted the pink haired girl from earlier, her expression like a deer in the headlights. Her arm was extended across the chest of the toddler who was still looking around for her mother. Panicked, Minkyung swerved, her blue car colliding with the familiar black car she’d been trailing for the past five minutes.

“Oh my god,” Minkyung’s eyes darted between the black haired girl and the pink haired girl, unsure of who was in more pain, “I’m so sorry.”

The girl in the black car started giggling while the other was frozen in shock, her arm still extended across the car.

A whistle blew from the edge of the arena as the rest of the bumper cars came to a halt and the operator from earlier was pointing at Minkyung, gesturing for her to leave the attraction. The smile was wiped from the face of the girl who had started giggling as Minkyung bowed her head ashamedly and walked towards the exit, moping.

She dived out of her bumper car and jogged across the across the floor to catch up to Minkyung, shoving the killjoy operator to the side in the process. She put a hand on Minkyung’s shoulder and the pair made eye contact as the black haired girl gave her a reassuring smile.

“Nayoung.” 

Minkyung returned Nayoung’s smile as she introduced herself and thanked the latter for comforting her.

“You know,” Minkyung began, “you didn’t have to give up your turn for me—”

Nayoung shook her head and pressed a finger to Minkyung’s lips. “It’s not as fun if there’s no one competitive—like you—left. That, and you get bored of it eventually anyway.” 

Minkyung nodded and slowly moved her hand towards Nayoung’s, and Nayoung took a hold as the pair continued to walk across the fair as though they were actually on a date.

“Candy floss?” Nayoung said, gesturing with her head at a stall ahead of them.

Minkyung smiled and nodded again and began to run ahead to get to the front of the queue, dragging Nayoung along.

Minkyung waited eagerly as Nayoung ordered two sticks of candy floss. The vendor handed a pink one to Nayoung and a blue one to Minkyung.

“Same colour as your hair.” Nayoung noted, smiling, using her now free hand to point at the blue candy floss and then Minkyung.

Minkyung was still smiling as she began to bite into the treat.

“Thank you, Nayoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ hi! i've wanted to write naminky for a long time as they're one of my favourite ships but i never really had any ideas and thought they'd fit into this one. i had a lot of fun writing it and hopefully you had fun reading it! thank you for reading (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/_jungeunwoo  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/_jungeunwoo


End file.
